Saved
by BloodyWeapons40Bubble
Summary: I guess life isn't that bad. Just hard and complicated, but in the long run it was worth it. Talks about abuse and drugs and the characters are really ooc.


_**This story is something I wrote on the first day of school and I thought I would share it with you so please REVIEW and tell me what you think.**_

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please REVIEW**

**BTW SASUKE IS REALLY OOC**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and if I did the world would end because I would screw it up and I cant draw worth crap (:**

* * *

><p><em><strong> I can't take it anymore….Why me? Why do I have to deal with an abusive father and a stupid guy who is constantly teasing and hitting me. I don't know why you do it, I suppose it happened when I confessed my love for you in sixth grade. I told you I loved you with all my heart and then you rejected me. You said that I had a huge forehead and that you could never love me. The next day, you told me that if I really loved you then I would listen to what you tell me, and if I do, then you agreed to date me. I said yes. It was the biggest mistake in my life. I wish I never done that. All you ever did was hit me or embarrass me in front of the class. I hate you for everything you've done to me but I still love you. No matter what I do, I always end up with the same answer. Do you know that you're is hurting me? Do you know about the things at home? Does you even care? I really don't know what to do. I guess I do have one last idea. To leave this world forever. Suicide. I want you to know that I do still love you and that I forgive you. My dad is already forgiven for the events that happened. I was going to go with a simple letter saying:<strong>_

"_I'm sorry for the events that happened. I'm sorry that I left you, but I had to. _

_By the time you read this I will no longer be alive. I cant live on this way any longer, with so many expectations you make me have. I'm sorry that I haven't been the daughter you wanted. I'm sorry you hate me, I'm sorry for all I have said and done. This is the only and last result. I've tried to live. I've tried different methods to stop the urge to kill myself. I've hated my life and wanted to die for a long time. I want you to know that I forgive you for every thing you've done, Father. I still love you and I know that you didn't mean to hit me all these years, or at least I hope. I love you and always will.._

_I'm sorry I left you,_

_ I love you."_

_**Now I decided that I will continue this letter. I want you to know Sasuke Uchiha that you put me through hell just because you knew I loved you. Well did you know that I was getting abused by my dad or that my mum is a drug addict and would rather get high then take care of her daughter crying in her room. Or even that, that night when we made love is also the day you helped me make the child that you almost killed. Remember when I was starting to get the baby bump, and you called me fat. Her name is Anna Rose Haruno, she will be a year old on September 1, 2003. She is the only thing I have to live for anymore. I know it's wrong to leave her in this world without a mother and definitely not a father. I know you wont be there for her, you weren't there for me when I needed you most.**_

_**Goodbye Sasuke-kun**_

_**Goodbye Father and Mother**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sakura**_

I know it's the wrong thing to do….but I have to. I cant live anymore with this. I folded up the letter I just wrote and put it in the envelop. I know that what I'm about to do is wrong. I'm okay with that.

I put the letter on my small bed and walked out of the room with so many memories with Sasuke. The time when we slept together and the times he hit me or when he just wanted to hold me for no reason except he just wants to. I never got him. I walked around the house that has a false feeling to it. It feels homey but it isn't homey at all. I walked into my mum and dads room to see my mum shooting up drugs again.

"Mum?" she ignored me

"Mum, I'm going to the park. I just wanted to tell you I loved you." I knew that she didn't hear me, being sohigh.

I walked out of the house and just stood there looking at the house I grew up in. I thought about going to see Hinata and Naruto, but decided against it because they wont care. They all left me when I needed them most. The day they left is the first day my father ever hit me, three years ago. I started to walk to the old abandoned park where nobody ever goes. This place is more like a home to me. I don't have to feel scared the minute I walk through the door. I walked to the stables where Freedom is locked away. I found Freedom the first time I came here. I was running away from my dad and I heard something and there was a beautiful black and white stallion. I walked up to her and sat next to the door. I knew she knew I was there. She always got excited when someone came. This was also the second place where me and Sasuke made love.

'Stop thinking about the memories or you wont be able to do this' I thought to myself as I pulled out the gun. I put a single bullet in and aimed for my heart. I was about to shoot when the gun was pulled out of my hand.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is your problem?" my older brother asked me as he walked in the door for the first time in four years.<p>

"What do you mean by that and why are you home" I asked

"Why would you do that to her, I thought you loved her "he asked as he pinned me to the wall by my neck.

"Love who?"

"Sakura" I gave him a confused look

"You hit her and all you could say is who. What the fuck is wrong with you? Why the fuck would you hit a girl you loved?" He yelled at me

"What do you mean by that. I never hit her" I replied blankly

'_God I want a smoke' I thought to myself_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? REALLY…IS THAT ALL YOU CAN FUCKEN SAY. AND DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T HIT HER BECAUSE I SAW THE BRUISES."

" I never hit Sakura and what bruises"

" ALL YOU CAN DO IS SAY 'I NEVER HIT SAKURA AND WHAT BRUISES' ARE YOU THAT COLD HEARTED?" he was still shouting at me but I didn't care. I just wanted a smoke.

"I have no idea but if you will excuse me I have things to do" I replied calmly as I walked away.

"What so you can go get high" I heard from behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"How did you know about that?" I asked

"I know allot Sasuke. Like how you get high before school and how you hit Sakura"

"I don't hit Sakura…I would never do that to her"

"How can you be so calm about this. You just found out you hit the girl who is in love with you." Itachi said and walked away but not before saying "You should go talk to her"

After thinking about what Itachi said I realized that I had a huge problem, well more then one.

1. I hit the girl I'm in love with because of a stupid addiction

2. I was addicted to drugs

* * *

><p>"What the fuck are you doing Sakura?" I heard a familiar voice say to me. I turned and was shocked to see Sasuke standing there with the gun in his hand. I ignored him.<p>

"Look can we talk please, I know I screwed up big and I have a reason for it if you just let me explain" he said to me. He sounded so desperate. I nodded my head yes.

"I never meant to hurt you, god that is the last thing I ever wanted to do. Hurt the girl I fell in love with. A year before you confessed to me I got addicted. I know it was wrong the first time I smoked, but I couldn't stop. I never wanted to ever hurt you and I didn't even know I was hurting you until today when my brother came home. When he started yelling at me I remembered what I did to you. I really don't want you to kill yourself. If you kill yourself then I will because I wont be able to live without you again. I will get help. I promise just please don't kill yourself. Give me another chance to be with you. Please. Just one more chance. I love you. I love you. I love y-"

I cut him off with my lips.

"just one more chance and a chance to be a father" I replied and smiled at him. His face was in pure shock.

"I…you…we….we have a kid?" he asked

"Yes we do" I looked at his face and saw that he was smiling at me.

"Can I help" he asked shyly

"Of course" I answered then kissed him again.

* * *

><p>"Mommy how did daddy say he loved you" My 5 year old son Tashiro asked me.<p>

It's been 20 years sense that day where I planned to comment suicide and Sasuke and I have been doing great. We have 5 children, 4 boys and 1 girl. our daughters name is Anna Rose, she is 21 years old. Then its Kaname who is 19 and Toro who is 15. Tashiro and Hagi are twins and they are 5. We are expecting another child in about two more months. Sasuke inherited the family business and I am a stay home mom but when needed I work at the hospital.

"Well daddy did some really mean things to mommy and I got really sad so your daddy said sorry and then told me he loved me." I replied with a smile on my face as I recalled the night after that. We made love and he told me he would never leave me. A year later he asked me to marry him and make a family.

"I'm gonna hurt daddy for hurting mommy then" he said as he ran off to find Sasuke. I walked into the living room to find Sasuke on the couch with Tashiro and Hagi on top of him trying to make him say sorry for hurting there mommy. I smiled and told the kids to get ready for dinner.

"So why did the twins just pounce on me and demand me to apologize to you?" he asked as he pulled me on his lap and kissed my neck.

"Tashiro asked how you told me you loved me and I told him that you did some really mean things to me and I got really sad so you said sorry and then told me he loved me"

"Oh" He said and frowned

"It's in the past Sasuke-kun and I've forgiven you a long time ago, I couldn't be happier with anyone else." I told him

"Or is it that you cant find someone as hot as me?" he asked then started to tickle me.

"Sa-giggle-Sasuke-laugh-s-stop-please-stop" I told him.

He stopped a couple minutes later and I put my head on his chest. He put his hand on my stomach and started to rub. Then suddenly he picked me up and threw me on his shoulder and ran off to our bedroom.

"Sasuke the kids are in the next room" I told him as he kissed my neck and laid me on the bed.

"That didn't stop you last night or the night before" he replied as he kissed me.

'_I guess life isn't that bad. Just hard and complicated, but in the long run it was worth it.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well do you hate it, love it, or just think I shouldn't write anymore. <strong>_

**Tell me what you think so far, I would love to here from you. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT'S FLAMES.**

**~BloodyWeapons40Bubble **


End file.
